


Без названия

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Иногда древние легенды западают в душу, как бы абсурдны они ни были.





	Без названия

– Вы всегда так рискуете, семпай! – с неописуемым отчаянием в голосе воскликнуло его личное наказание, почему-то названное в Акацки напарником.  
– Никакого риска не было, – наклоняясь над ручьем и промывая от копоти неровную рану надо лбом, ответил Дейдара. – Я всегда тщательно контролирую свои силы и свои возможности, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь, м?  
О том, что дрался он на пределе этих самых сил, говорить не хотелось. Как и том, что голову он успел отдернуть лишь в последний миг. Если б удар пришелся на полпальца ближе… но об этом не хотелось даже думать.  
Тем более что сейчас уже все в порядке. Даже кровь идти перестала… ну, почти.  
– А когда вам руки оторвало, вы тоже все контролировали, да? – взъелось чудище в маске. – Уберите ладони, эти травы кровь останавливают.  
– Конечно, и тогда я тоже все контролировал, – на чистом упрямстве ответил Дейдара, отчаянно борясь с головокружением. – В конце концов, результата я же добился, м?  
Кое-как – и с кое-чьей помощью – удалось вернуться назад на полянку, основательно разворошенную несколькими взрывами, и даже сесть (а не рухнуть), прислонившись к стволу старой сосны. Или не сосны. Дейдара в ботанике не разбирался, а у Тоби спрашивать не хотелось. И так пристал с травками, как… как…  
– Посидите так, семпай, – пахнущие кровью и порохом руки помогли устроиться поудобнее, неуверенно обняли, поддерживая. – От удара в голову всегда так. Только не засыпайте, я слышал, этого делать нельзя.  
– Не мешай, м, – веки стремительно наливались тяжестью, и держать их открытыми становилось все труднее. – Хотя… что-то такое я тоже слышал.  
– Не рискуйте так больше, – вновь раздался над ухом растерянный голос. – Вот если бы вы… вот что бы я сейчас делал? А с вами бы что стало?  
– Нелепый вопрос, – щекой касаясь чужого теплого плеча, пробормотал Дейдара, сопротивляясь упругим путам сна. – Ты бы вернулся в убежище, доложил обо всем… миссию же мы выполнили? А я… я..  
– А вы, семпай?  
Что-то забрезжило на самом дне памяти. Как иногда на дне колодца что-то мерцает в темноте, и с равным успехом это может быть серебряная монетка, осколок лунного серпа или глаза водяного духа. Но пальцы уже тянутся вниз, и все более соблазнительной кажется мысль слепить такую птицу, которая бы смогла донести его до дна…  
– В детстве рядом с нами жил старик… – без особой охоты начал Дейдара. – Смешной очень, всегда ходил в странных одеждах, ел только травы и беседовал с козами, представляешь? И вот он говорил, что мы не умираем, мы лишь заканчиваем наш путь в этом мире – и идем в следующий. Если мы все делаем правильно, боремся со злом и все такое – то разделенные миры однажды соединятся в один и больше зла и несправедливости не останется. Конечно, взрослые над ним смеялись, но вообще он безобидный был. Меня однажды спас, когда я в старый колодец едва не упал. Ну и так… помогал.  
Глаза вновь начали закрываться, и плечо под щекой чуть дернулось, пробуждая.  
– А… а что он еще делал, семпай? Вы так интересно рассказываете… я никогда про таких дивных людей не слышал.  
– Еще? – память неохотно возвращалась из тех глубин, куда он запихнул свое детство. – Да… ничего особенного. Читать учил, девчонок – венки плести. Рассказывал, что если два человека связаны, то они и в следующих мирах смогут найти друг друга. Если будут искать. Ну, как-то так, не помню точно, м…  
Спать нельзя… есть такие удары по голове, при которых спать нельзя, а он не знает, такой у него удар или нет. Пальцы неуверенно нащупывают на бедре фляжку, но теплая вода почти не прогоняет сон. Немного поколебавшись, Дейдара протягивает флягу напарнику – мало ли. Чужие пальцы на несколько секунд согревают его кожу, забирая мех из рук.  
– Если… если случится… я буду искать вас, семпай, – шепчет Тоби, видимо, слишком близко к сердцу приняв сказку, рассказанную давно усопшим стариком. – И я найду вас, обещаю. Только, семпай, не спите, хорошо?


End file.
